Conventionally, an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, a printer or a facsimile, that uses an electrophotographic method is provided with a photosensitive drum as an image carrier, a charging device that charges the photosensitive drum to a predetermined polarity and potential, an exposure unit that forms an electrostatic latent image on the charged photosensitive drum, a development unit that develops the electrostatic latent image as a toner image using a toner, a transfer unit that transfers the toner image to a transfer material such as a sheet, a fuser unit that fuses the toner image on the transfer material, and the like. Further, in order to allow paper jam release, insertion and removal of each unit, and the like to be easily performed, the image forming apparatus is configured in such a manner that a plurality of external covers are mounted rotatable about respective supporting point parts and interior of the image forming apparatus can be accessed from each direction (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-144005 (page 7, FIG. 3).
However, in an image forming apparatus having the above-described configuration, since the respective external covers rotate about the respective supporting point parts, when the respective covers are closed, it is difficult to ensure rigidity that prevents a gap due to an external force from occurring in a joining portion between the external covers and to maintain a good appearance.
The present invention includes a first cover member that swings between open and close positions about a first rotation point, and a second cover member that swings about a second rotation point in conjunction with opening and closing of the first cover member. The first cover member has a first contact part that is in contact with the second cover member and a first engagement part that engages with a second engagement part of the second cover member. In a process in which the first cover member rotates from an open position to a close position, after the first contact part and the second cover member become in contact with each other, the first engagement part engages with the second engagement part.
According to the present invention, opening and closing of the first and second cover members are performed in conjunction with each other, and at a stage where the first cover member is closed, rigidity of a joining portion of the respective cover members can be ensured.